


I Miss You

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Lena are already dating, Kara really misses Lena, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supergirl visits Lena, obviously theyre madly in love, short oneshot, thats also really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: I know it's a really short, but I thought the idea was cute so I wrote a quick oneshot. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As usual, leave any comments, ideas, suggestions etc, below :)





	I Miss You

The phone on Kara’s desk buzzed. Lena was currently in another country for a work conference, and she was expecting a call from her. She missed her immensely and was always wondering if things were okay wherever she was.

When Kara saw that it was Lena calling, she answered the call without wasting another second. She missed her gentle and comforting voice.

 _“Hey Kara”,_ the voice on the other end sounded distant and wasn’t very clear, but Kara still smiled felt her heart beat faster

“Lena! How are you?” Kara asked, trying not to sound too excited.

Lena chuckled, _“I’m much better now that I’m talking to you. How are things in National City?”_

“Everything is still the same. Alex took me to the movies yesterday. She said I seemed sad and alone and needed a distraction, with you being gone and all that. Movie was quite nice, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

_“I saw two dogs outside the hotel today and I got a chance to pet them”_

Kara gasped. “Dogs! I need more information! How big? What colour and breed?”

Her lover’s reaction made Lena laugh. The way she got excited about the smallest things was one of her favourite things about her. It made her appreciate more the small things in life, and how even those things can have beauty in them.

_“I took pictures for you. I’ll send them to you later”_

There was a moment where it was just silence, and it was Kara who broke it.

“I miss you” she said softly, but Lena knew she meant it.

Lena bit her lower lip as she felt tears sting her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. At least not while she was on still on the phone with Kara.

_“I miss you too, Kara. So much. I miss you so much it hurts”._

Kara didn’t say anything for a while. “Give me a second” was the last thing she said before the line dropped. Lena assumed that Kara had to handle something urgently. Maybe someone dropped by her office. After all, it was still three o’clock back in National City, and Kara always seemed to be busy.

Lena was undoubtedly homesick, and truly missed Kara. She debated whether to go to sleep early or try calling again, but nothing else mattered when she caught a glimpse of a large figure hovering outside her balcony. It was Kara in her Supergirl outfit, with a dorky grin on her face as she descended to the ground to greet her beloved. Lena rushed outside and immediately ran up to her, cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck, and the couple remained kissing on the balcony for the next few minutes, and when they eventually broke away, Kara engulfed Lena in a hug.

“I love you” she mumbled as she buried her face in Lena’s neck, something which always comforted her.

Lena closed her eyes, breathed in Kara’s comforting scent and ran a hand through the luscious blonde hair.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know, Kara”, she replied.

With Kara there and embraced in her arms, Lena felt at home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a really short, but I thought the idea was cute so I wrote a quick oneshot. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. As usual, leave any comments, ideas, suggestions etc, below :)


End file.
